1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to estimating a global motion of an image, and more particularly, to a global motion vector representing a global motion of an image frame of a captured image and estimating a global motion of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for portable photographing apparatuses and/or closed-circuit televisions (CCTVs) have rapidly increased recently, attempts have been actively made to reduce image blurring associated with the movement of photographing apparatuses. Image blurring occurs when a photographing apparatus is moved intentionally or unintentionally, for example, when a portable handheld photographing apparatus is shaken during shooting or when a CCTV which is fixedly attached at a designated position is shaken due to an external vibration.
To reduce image blurring associated with the movement of a photographing apparatus, digital image processing technologies such as global motion estimation technologies to obtain a plurality of candidate motion vectors for an image frame of a captured image, and then, estimate a global motion of the image frame of the captured image based on the plurality of candidate motion vectors have been suggested.
However, the global motion estimation accuracy of related art global motion estimation technologies is usually low, and when a moving object or much noise exists in the captured image, or the image quality is not good, it is difficult to obtain an accurate global motion, thereby failing to reduce blurring.
Accordingly, there is a need for image processing technologies which may more accurately estimate a global motion even when a moving object or much noise exists in the captured image, or the image quality is not good.